Egg Rock Zone 3
Egg Rock Zone 3 (MAP30), abbreviated as ERZ3, is the third act of Egg Rock Zone, the tenth zone in SRB2: TLL. It features a boss fight against Metal Sonic. Walkthrough First Section Quickly run into the hallway, and jump over the spikes. You will come to a room full of conveyor belts suspended over a death pit. Jump across the conveyors to reach a drop. After dropping down, you will come to a large hallway with two big sets of spikes. Jump over them and take a right turn to enter a large room with a conveyor belt in the floor. Follow the path, jumping over the spikes, taking the U-turn, and jumping over two more sets of spikes. Jump across the platform, avoiding the lasers, and take a left turn. In this room, there are some spikes in front of you blocking the path, and some platforms to you left. Pass through to the next room. In here, carefully jump through the twin lasers then take a left turn. Follow the conveyor belt, avoiding the several vertical moving lasers, and enter the next room, containing a gravity flip sector. Use it, and keep following the path to reach a platforming section. Jump across the first four platforms, then flip gravity. Jump across the last five platforms, and jump into the opening to the right to flip gravity again. Follow the bridge with electric barriers, avoiding the ten sets of spikes to flip gravity yet again. Turn right, and thok through the long hallway to reach a zoom tube, where the race ends. To reach the boss battle, you have to get a time under 1:35. A countdown will start at the end, and if it expires before you reach the zoom tube, you will die. Enter the zoom tube, and it will drop you into an arena, where you will fight Metal Sonic. Battle The battle takes place in an arena enclosed by damaging electrical barriers. At first, Metal Sonic will hover around the arena. If you try jumping at him, he will try to dodge you, so thok at him instead or trap him in a corner. Right before touching him, he will spin out, moving to a different part of the arena. Jump on him while he's still spinning to damage him. After a certain amount of time, he will move to the top of the arena and gather energy orbs to shoot at you. He will randomly choose one of three types of orbs to shoot at player. * Row of small orbs: You can avoid them by jumping over them or running out of the way. * One large orb: To avoid it, run out of the way. * Three consecutive large orbs: To avoid them, run in circles around the arena until the attack finishes. After performing the attack, Metal Sonic will return to hovering around the arena and can be hit again. After five hits, he will enter his pinch phase. In this phase, he will use his pinball attack: He will rise to the top of the arena, charge for a few seconds and then dash at you. When hitting a wall, he will rebound like a pinball, bouncing around the arena a few times before recharging and dashing at you again. After a few dashes, he will hover around the arena again. However, now you can only hit him once before he will perform his attack again. The dash will get faster after each subsequent hit. The best way to dodge the pinball attack is to line up with Metal Sonic while he is charging, and move out of the way directly before he starts dashing. This way, he will move parallel to the arena boundaries and bounce back and forth in the same straight line. If he moves diagonally, his path becomes much harder to predict. After three more hits, Metal Sonic will be defeated and an Egg Capsule will rise up from the ground. Step on the Egg Capsule to end the level.